Biometrics may refer to measurable physical characteristics where those characteristics may be automatically recorded or checked. There are several types of identifiable biometric data schemes, for example, facial: the analysis of facial characteristics; fingerprint: the analysis of an individual's unique fingerprints; heart rate monitoring: the analysis of heart rate in real time or record the heart rate for later study. Additionally, biometric data may be a general term used to refer to any digital data that is created during a biometric process. This includes samples, models, fingerprints, similarity scores and all verification or identification data. According to recent advancements, biometrics based on brain (electroencephalogram) and heart (electrocardiogram) signals have emerged. Additionally, wearable technology, defined as electronics that may be worn on the body—either as an accessory or as part of material used in clothing—has also emerged as a means for collecting such biometric data. One of the major features of wearable technology is its ability to connect to the Internet, enabling data to be exchanged between a network and the device.